supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stevenson Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Submission Real Gloria: "I'm in Phoenix, Arizona ready to help a single mom who needs my help." Mimi: "Hi, we're the Stevenson Family. I'm Mimi Stevenson. I recently turned 28 last month. I have two kids, Joshua who is 10." hits Mimi on the wrist with a tennis racket Mimi: "And Agatha who is 7 and came home from Greece." Agatha: "Μαμά! αυτός είναι σε το πάλι! Παίρνω ρίγη και πάλι!" (Translation: "Mom! He's at it again! I get chills again!) Mimi: "I'm a full time principal at a Phoenix school. Joshua is a sheer terror of the house." Mimi: "Joshua will swear." hits Agatha's face Mimi: "Joshua, leave your sister alone!" Mimi: "He'll wrestle." wrestles Mimi Mimi: "You don't wrestle your mom!" Mimi: "He terrorizes the family." Gloria: "Don't worry, Mimi. I'll come straight to your house." Arriving at the Stevenson Residence Observation Begins AM Morning is getting ready for work Observation Continues PM Afternoon Parent Meeting Rules Gloria: "Joshua, are you ready to listen to the rules?" flips off Mimi and Gloria Gloria: "Rule number one, No swearing, and back talking." Mimi: "Joshua, did you hear that? You swore at Gloria and you're sent to your room." is doing her homework Mimi: "Agatha, good job doing your homework. But Joshua has to listen to the rules." Gloria: "Rule number 2: No fighting. Rule number 3: Listen to mommy." flips off, Mimi snatches the pen from Gloria, vandalizes the couch, and writes naughty words on the walls Gloria: "Mimi, can you show me where's the Reflection Room?" Mimi: "That would be in the dining room." and Mimi walks together to see that the reflection room is caught on fire Mimi: "JOSHUA KYLE STEVENSON? DID YOU DO THAT!?" Gloria: "THIS IS RULE NUMBER 4, JOSHUA! IF YOU MISBEHAVE, YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE REFLECTION ROOM!" Reflection Room and Lose What You Like Chart Part One Gloria: "Soon, Joshua started to act up and throw Agatha's favorite toy in the garbage" throws Agatha's Draculara Doll in the garbage cries Mimi: "Agatha, what's wrong?" Agatha: "Πέταξε το αγαπημένο μου παιχνίδι στα σκουπίδια!" (Translation: "He threw my favorite toy in the garbage!") Gloria: "YOU KNOW WHAT, JOSHUA STEVENSON, YOU'RE GOING TO THE REFLECTION ROOM AND WE'RE TAKING ALL YOUR PRIVILEGES AWAY!" [Gloria and Mimi drag Joshua to the Reflection Room, and Mimi confiscates his iPad and Gloria confiscates all Joshua's football) 10 minutes later... Mimi: "Joshua, you're in this room because you threw your sister's favorite doll in the garbage. Say you're sorry to your sister." Joshua: (sarcastically) "I'M SORRY! STUPID GREEK (bleep)!" Gloria: "That's not a nice way to apologize because a, it's too sarcastic, b, you called Agatha a bad name, and c, you said a bad word." Joshua: "I'm sorry." and Joshua hug Mimi: "That's much better." Part Two Gloria: "Mimi, give him a warning, and put him straight in the Lose What You Like Chart" Mimi: "Joshua, this is your warning. You flushed all of Mommy's planners in the toilet because its from my school that I'm working and I got them from the school shop. Now we have to call the plumber." Joshua: "NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO (bleep) GO IN TO THIS (bleep) STUPID CHART WITH MY (bleep)!" and Gloria calmly takes Joshua to the Lose What You Like Chart Mimi: "Now, you just lost your iPad, your iPod touch, your iPod nano, your iPhone, your cell phone, your XBOX One and your MP3 player." Joshua: "You can't take this away! What are you?" crumbles the Lose What You Like Chart, and throws it in the garbage cries on Gloria Mimi: "Now, it's ruined! It's all ruined!" Gloria: "There, there don't worry, I'll create a new Lose What You Like Chart for Joshua so that when he can behave himself." Playing a quiet board game Mimi: "Joshua just moved 2 spaces." Mimi: "Gloria's turn!" rolls the dice and she moved 12 spaces Gloria: "I'm almost winning!" moves the dice and tries to get 12 spaces but he did moves 12 spaces Mimi: "Joshua, we don't cheat in a board game." Gloria: "Please, take him straight to the Reflection Room and I've got a new Lose What You Like Chart!" and Gloria take Joshua to the Reflection Room rapidly punches Mimi and Gloria cut to is having a tea party with her Monster High and LaLaLoopsy dolls while taking a break from the game because Joshua cheated cut to Mimi: "As Joshua was doing his time, my sister called me." phone rings answers the phone Mimi: "Hello?" ???: "Hi, is this the Stevenson Residence? This is Aunt Michelle speaking." Mimi: "Hi Michelle, Joshua was sent to the Reflection Room because he cheated on a board game." Aunt Michelle: "What's the Reflection Room?" Mimi: "Gloria created this technique for older kids." Aunt Michelle: "Okay. Well, " Mimi: " " Aunt Michelle: " " Mimi: " " Aunt Michelle: "Okay, talk to you later." 10 minutes later Mimi: Joshua, "I want you to apologize to me for cheating." Joshua: "I AIN'T APOLOGIZING, STUPID HAG!" Mimi: "Say a nice heartfelt "sorry", not "I AIN'T APOLOGIZING, STUPID HAG!" because its very mean." Joshua: "Sorry." and Joshua hug Mimi: "That's much better. Thank you." To Aunt Michelle's House Mimi: "Come on, Joshua Kyle and Agatha Margarita, Time to go to Aunt Michelle's house! She has a lot of friends there!" Agatha, Mimi, and Gloria go to the car, Mimi steps on the gas and drives to her sister Michelle's house 780 seconds later Mimi: "We're here!" family and Gloria get out of the car to see their Aunt Michelle rings the doorbell Michelle opens the door Gloria: "Hi Michelle, I'm Gloria Robinson!" Michelle shakes Gloria's hand Aunt Michelle (33): "Hi Gloria. You must be a Supernanny." Gloria: "Yes I am, and I took Jo Frost's place when she retired." Aunt Michelle: "Come on in." Michelle leads Gloria, Agatha, Joshua and Mimi to meet some new friends Grandma Anna Stevenson (70): "Hi, your aunt Michelle has some new friends here." Michelle's 120 children which are 6 sets of vigintuplets, Sonny, Ike, Blake, Maya, Mimi, Gloria, Agatha, Jenny, Victoria, Zaid, Tucker, Deanna, Dick, Terrence, Fredrick, Norman, Sheila, Cole, Katie, Natasha (7), Kyle, Jonathan, Ethan, Ryan, Milo, Liam, Eric, Gustav, Oswald, Wayne, Jacob, Hal, Jayden, Jordan, Matthew, Erin, Pamie, Lila, Sally, Joanne, (6) Abby, Amanda, Julia, Kelly, Alice, Sarah, Beverly, Rachel, Cameron, Deirdre, Jennifer, Dennis, Joey, Wendy, Lisa, Sylvia, Samantha, Dorothy, Danielle, Kaleigh (5), Lauren, Melissa, Liz, Vincent, Brett, Sharon, Deborah, Tara, Phoebe, Grace, Sydney, Allie, Casey, Cathy, Margaret, Hannah, Brett, Isabella, Amelia, Martha, Michelle, Doris, Laura (4), Kevin, Emma, Hailey, Gina, Gianna, Jen, Roy, Kate, Katie, Blake, Jack, Anthony, Craig, Nicola, Chloe, Erica, Cassandra, Tanya, Stan, Billy (3), and Marley, Merrill, Daniel, Phillip, Aiden, Trenton, Logan, AJ (Alan Jonas), Denver, Nicole, Carol, Melody, Gabriela, Melina, Christina, Rebecca, Gabe, Joanna, Timothy, and Steven (2) are playing in the backyard Gloria: "Wow! This is such a big family! I cannot believe that you have 120 kids!" Aunt Michelle: "That's right. This is my mother Anna." shakes Anna's hand Gloria: "Hello Anna, you also must be the mother of Mimi." Grandma Anna: "Yes I am." throws a football at Aunt Michelle's womb containing the upcoming 7th set of vigintuplets Aunt Michelle: "OWWWW!!!!!!!! Please be a nice cousin to your next set of vigintuplet cousins!" Mimi: "Be gentle to Aunt Michelle. She's holding the 20 babies and you don't want them to get upset." Anna Stevenson goes to the kitchen to have a banana throws a football at Aunt Michelle's womb again Gloria: "Joshua, this is your warning. Continue with this behavior and you'll be sent to the Reflection Room when we get home. So this is your last chance!" Mimi: " " Agatha: "Τι, μαμά? Τι, Gloria?" (Translation: "What, Mommy? What, Gloria?") Gloria: "We're going home soon, because Joshua is misbehaving in there." flips off Grandma Anna Stevenson Mimi: "Joshua?" Joshua: "What, stupid hag?" Mimi: "It's time for you to go home now because you threw a football at Aunt Michelle's womb 2 times, containing the upcoming seventh set of 20 babies, which will be born soon and you flipped Grandma off." Gloria: "Let's say goodbye now." Mimi and Agatha except Joshua begin to say goodbye to everyone hugs Agatha: "Μαμά, Gloria, γιατί θα πάμε σπίτι?" (Translation: "Mom, Gloria, why are we going home?") is hugging Gloria: "Well, the reason why we are going home is because of your older brother's blatant behavior at Aunt Michelle's house." Joshua: "I WANT TO " Mimi: "Come on! Put your coat on please. You are grounded Joshua! You'll not see your friends, you will not play football, you will not go to the arcade, you will not go to Aunt Michelle's house, you will not go to the mall, nothing until you can be trusted well enough!" Mimi: "Goodbye!" Michelle, Grandma Anna, and all the children wave and shout goodbye Mimi and Agatha wave from the car windows Aunt Michelle's House Aftermath Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts